Fucking The Boss
by InLoveWithTheWrongPerson
Summary: Emmett is Bella's boss, a guy who she has a thing for, but does he have a thing for her too? Rated M for sex. All Human


_**Disclaimer I own nothing.**_

_**All human**_

**Sleep Tight, Comfort Nights**

**BPOV**

As I walked into the huge bed factory that was my second home, my stomach swarmed with butterflies. Any minute, my boss would walk in. I walked to my quilt station, and was greeted by my friends Angela and Jessica. We talked and laughed and discussed our weekends, whilst I waited anxiously for the Sex God to arrive. The factory floor quickly filled up, and soon, everyone was working hard, producing lots of quilts. I was fantasising about The Big Boss taking me on his table when the factory door creaked open. Everyone turned around to see who had rumbled the bubbling work session. I lifted my eyes from my work, and they encountered something gorgeous, something huge, and something simply dripping with sex and constructed of pure orgasmic material.

Mr Emmett McCarty Cullen, was the man who was the Boss, he was the man who owned a glorious bed and made every woman in this business wet just by looking at them, and he was the man who I fantasised about with my Rabbit every night. He was tall, very well-built, broad shoulders and chest, firm ass...he had twinkling ice-blue eyes, and short, slightly curly, dark brown hair. He was the perfection which was Man. Another thing I took into account, was the size of this Man's hands. One of his hands could probably cover my face and part of my neck. The thought of him pressed up against me on his office table with his huge hands roaming my body made me wet right through to my core. As he strolled past us, and made his way up the stairs to his office, he turned his head and I could've sworn he winked at me! I gasped and my stomach did summer-salts. He carried on walking up the stairs, and his white shirt looked like it would rip as it strained against his perfect abs. His black tie hung perfectly but limp through the centre of his chest, and swayed to and fro as he opened his office door and walked in. As soon as the door clicked closed, the factory floor started bustling again. I looked down at the quilt I was currently making, and blinked spastically, my breathing uneven. I felt someone nudge me, and I looked up to see Mike Newton looking at me as if he was eye-fucking me.

"Hello? Earth to Bella! Snap out of it."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mike?"  
"Oh, come on, Bella! You don't really think Cullen winked at _you _do you?"

I looked at him in disbelief. What. A. Fucking. Twat.

"Mike...I don't..."

"Bella, you know that he wasn't looking at you. The only guy who can wink at you is me."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me roughly against him, his arousal very evident in his pants.

"Mike! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled.

He let me go abruptly and looked around to see if anyone was looking. He was greeted with every pair of eyes of every single person in the room.

"Fuck you, Newton."

"Fuck you, Swan."

He stomped off, and I sat down, kind of hurt by what he said. Emmett was looking at me...wasn't he?

"Bella, honey, Emmett was looking at you, and he winked at you. Anyone could see that." Angela was wearing a reassuring, yet, soft smile, that immediately put me at ease.

"Yeah, that fucking twat wants to fuck anything he can get his dick into. Emmett is one hot babe, and I was major jealous when he winked at you. Seriously Bella, he has been eyeing you up for weeks."

"Huh? Me? But why me? I mean, look at you guys! You are so much sexier than me."

"Bella. He likes you. End of story. Deal with it." Angela grinned at me, and we all continued with our work as I fantasised yet again.

After lunch, we were well into our 5th quilts when Angela hurried up to me, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Angela. What's up?"

"Oh, Bella! It's Emmett! He says he wants to see you up in his office, ASAP."

My heart kicked into overdrive.

"What?"

"Yep! He called me to his office, and told me to tell you that-quote-'I'd like to see Miss Swan immediately, please'. The look in his eyes as he said that was serious."

She grinned at me, and I stuttered.

"Well, yeah...I mean...I'll just...go and see...him." I walked quickly to the stairs, and practically ran up them, but when I got to the top, I took 3 deep breaths, trying to steady myself. I knocked timidly on the door, and His voice rang clear, loud, and sent waves of anticipation down my spine.

"Come in. The door's open."

I pushed the handle down, and walked in, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Um, you wanted to see me Mr Cullen?"

He immediately spun around in his chair, and gave me a heart-stopping smile.

"Ah, Miss Swan. How're you?"

"Uh, I'm good thanks, Sir. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm great thanks."

We regarded each other in silence. I was aware of his eyes roaming over me. Suddenly, but slowly, he reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled out an envelope. It wasn't sealed, but my name was written neatly on the front-

'_Bella Swan'._

"Um, thanks, Sir."

He grinned at me and muttered under his breath as he turned back around,

"I'll see you soon."

I stood there for a moment, and then turned to go back down the stairs. I clutched the envelope tightly as Emmett's words played around in my head...

"_I'll see you soon..."_

What the hell did he mean?  
Instead of going back to my work station, I walked quickly to the toilets to see what was in the envelope. You couldn't trust anyone here.

I rounded the corner, pushed the toilet door open, and poked my head around the door. Empty. I walked in and went to the farthest cubicle. I locked the door behind me, put the seat down and sat down, my heart pounding as I pulled out the contents. It was a note. Just a scrap piece of paper pulled from a refill pad. I opened it up and began reading.

"_Bella. I am very aware of the fact that you have wanted me for a while now. I am taking advantage of this situation, and I have found myself being persuaded to take this action, mainly by my own self. If you want to receive great pleasure and mind-blowing sessions from me, stay behind after everyone leaves, and you shall find yourself in a very interesting position. Consider my request carefully._

_Mr E. McCarty Cullen."_

By the time I finished reading, my stomach was swirling and my panties were damp. If I was correct, Emmett McCarty Cullen, the Big Boss, wanted to...request...sessions? If I was correct, that meant that he wanted me to stay behind after work, and he was going to...surprise me? Hell yes! Score!

_AFTER WORK_

I stayed behind like He asked me to, and told everyone I was working overtime. Pretty soon, the factory floor was empty and I was left sitting at my workstation, the doors locked and bolted, and the light in His office still on. Pretty soon though, Emmett appeared in the office window and motioned me to go up to the office. I stood up nervously, and power-walked to the stairs. I took them one at a time, taking care not to trip over my own feet. Once again, I knocked on the door, but there was no voice. Instead, Emmett himself opened the door, his top 2 buttons undone, his tie loose around his neck, and that signature smile on his face, the sexiest dimples ever on either side of his mouth. He made me wet instantly, this perfection which was Man. He chuckled lightly, and my head snapped up.

"Bella." He nodded at me.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Emmett." He smiled at me again.

"Okay...Emmett." We grinned at each other, but quickly, his smile disappeared.

"Come in, Bella."

He turned around and walked back into his office, and I followed him in timidly.

"Shut the door please, Bella."

Oh God, my name sounded like heaven on his lips.

"You considered my request."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A very true statement. He turned around again, and his eyes were black...with lust? Maybe it was just my ego running wild, but like earlier, his eyes roamed over my body.

**EmPOV**

Bella Swan. Bella Swan in my office. She considered my request in a very good way. Jeez, this chick didn't know what she was getting herself into. Me. Emmett Cullen The Great-was going to take this chick hard and fast, and she didn't even know it...or did she? She was as nervous as a lamb, standing in front of me now. She was damn sexy, though, and I had wanted to christen that tight little ass since the first time I saw her. Preferably over my desk. I walked over to her, full of beans, but slowly. When I got to her, I could hear her breathing increase rapidly, but she was so damn sexy! I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her forward. She looked up at me with those deep, brown eyes, and I immediately lost myself in them, looking straight through her soul. I brought my head down, and our lips brushed together, sending jolts of electricity through me. Why was I feeling this? I was in control! I pressed my lips straight onto hers this time, and I wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms trailed up and wrapped around my neck. My tongue slipped out and lightly traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged and parted her full lips, as our tongues fought for dominance. My hands went to the hem of her work fleece, and I pulled it up gently. Once that was off, I saw that she had a tight fitting white t-shirt on, and translucently, I could see the blue, lacy bra she had on. A low growl rumbled through my chest, and I immediately pulled the t-shirt from her body.

My hands went straight to cup her breasts, and she moaned into my mouth. I rubbed my thumbs over her already-erect buds, making them painfully harder. By now, my erection was very visible in my once-loose pants. I grinded my hips against hers and she gasped and bit down on my lip, causing me to growl out loud. Wow...was that me? That sounded so hot! I popped the button on her work trousers, pulled down the zipper, and pulled them straight off along with her panties which were incredibly wet.

"Well, well, Bella...You have been a naughty girl, haven't you? Getting all wet because of the Boss." I whispered in her ear and then took her lobe into my mouth, earning a squeal from Bella.

I plunged my hand straight down to her hot, wet sex, and ran my fingers over her soaking lips. Bella's breathing was very deep, very fast, and her mouth was slightly parted.

"Oh...Emmett..."

"You like that, Bella? Huh? You want me to treat you like the filthy slut you are? You want me to fuck you so hard that you forget your fucking name?" With this, I applied more force to her strokes, and inserted a finger into her dripping core.

"Shit, Emmett! Mmm...I love it when you talk dirty..."

I pulled my hand away, but moved both my hands around to grip her perfect ass, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around me. I stumbled over to my desk, and pushed her onto it as I used my long forearm to wipe everything off it. She instinctively opened her legs and I stood between them as I sucked on her collar bone. I pushed her down on her back and continued kissing her with so much passion and desire, that the room should have been burning around us. She gripped my tie, and pulled me down onto her so she could whisper in my ear,

"You have way too many clothes on, Emmett. I think it's time I saw _all _of you."

She bit my neck and then quickly soothed it with her tongue. Oh, my dick was fucking killing! It looked like there was a fucking circus tent camped out in my pants! Whilst Bella's hands fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, I practically broke the button and zipper in my haste to get my trousers off. Finally, I was left in nothing but my black silky boxers. Bella sat up and her hands started stroking me trough my boxers. I bit my lip and groaned as her hand slipped inside and started pumping my shaft. Automatically, my hips bucked into her hands, and I bent my head down to take one of her nipples into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and sucked lightly until it was hard again, and paid the same attention to the other one. The whole time Bella was moaning my name and arching her back into me. Once again, I pushed her back down on the desk, and pulled my boxers off. My erection sprang free in all its glory, I won't lie, I was fucking huge and proud of it. Bella was looking down at it with very wide eyes.

"Oh my...Emmett, you're so big..."

I climbed onto the desk and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you."

And with that, I plunged straight in, filling Bella to the hilt. We both moaned in unison, and, shit...it felt so fucking good. She was so damn tight and hot and wet! I'd never felt anything like this before, it was a whole different feeling from other girls I've had. I gave Bella a minute to adjust to my size as she dug her fingernails into my huge shoulders. She nodded at me to continue with a lopsided smile and hooded eyes; overflowing with lust. I slowly pulled out of her, but then plunged straight back in, fast and hard...and deep.

"Ungh...Emmett...mmm, faster!"

"Mmm, your wish is my command."

I then started pounding into her as hard and as fast as I could while Bella gripped the sides of my desk to keep herself in place. I throbbed inside her, and I could feel that familiar feeling swirling in my lower abdomen. I grunted loudly while Bella moaned with each thrust, and with every one, she rose her hips to meet mine. I adjusted myself into a new position, so I was holding Bella's legs over my shoulders, and I was looking down on her. I went deeper at this angle, and suddenly Bella gave a startled yelp. I knew then that I had hit her sweet spot. My dick was literally pulsating, and pretty soon, Bella's soft moans had grown to aggressive screams. I lowered my hand, and used my thumb to rub the bundle of nerves which was twice their normal size.

Suddenly, Bella's walls clamped down on me, and she screamed a long string of profanities with my name thrown in every now and then. With this extra friction, I fell over the edge and my whole body convulsed as I shot my hot, sticky man juice into her. I roared with pleasure as my member twitched inside her from the aftershocks as we both came down from our highs. We were both panting heavily as I pulled out and stood up, my cock hanging semi-hard between my legs. That immediately changed though, when I saw Bella spread out on my desk, her mahogany hair splayed like a halo around her head, sweat running down her beautiful body, and between the valley of her breasts. I tentatively reached down and stroked my cock, and when Bella caught me, she whimpered and licked her lips with her pink, pointy tongue. I commanded her, "Touch yourself, Bella baby. Do it."

She looked at me with wide eyes, but then she suddenly seemed bolder. She spun on the desk so she was balancing on the edge, with her legs spread. She leaned back on one arm, while the other ghosted down her body; excruciatingly slowly, until she got to her bare clit, and pinched herself. She moaned and bit her lip again, and then plunged in a finger. She cried out as her thumb worked her now erect clit, and she inserted another finger; moving at a steady pace, burying her fingers in her seeping sex. My hand was getting faster and faster as I worked at my shaft, pumping back and forth in time with Bella. When I got to the head, I ran a finger over the tiny slit, and then I suddenly shot my load over Bella's breasts. I groaned loudly and fell forward, a hand on the desk, either side of Bella. Fuck me. That was fucking amazing, but pounding Bella was the Ultimate Dream. I dived straight in and caught her jizz-covered nipples in between my fingers and rubbed my jizz all over her breasts. I pushed up her breasts, and unexpectedly, Bella leant forward and flicked at one nipple with the tip of her tongue, tasting my sperm.

Well, Holy Mother of Fuck. She can reach her own fucking _nipple?!_

That sent Bella over the edge and her back arched off my desk as she rode out her climax.

I looked at her in fucking shock as she came down from cloud fucking 9, and when she was done she looked into my eyes and fucking hypnotised me.

That was it, I was fucking hooked. I wanted to fuck her in every bed in this factory, including the fucking water bed. But most of fucking all, I wanted to take her home and fuck her senseless in my fucking bed.

_**Hope you liked!**_


End file.
